


20 Dollar Nose Bleed

by get_glitch3d



Category: Cop Out
Genre: 20 dollar nose bleed, F/M, adam brody (actor) - Freeform, adam brody - Freeform, barry and his boots, barry is divorced, barry mangold bae, beets bears battlestar galactica, hunsaker wtf, if there was a semi-serious cop out fic this is it, jimmy is on the oc's side for a while, rock out with your glock out, what is with these people, yo yo yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Mangold is recently divorced, and he ends up arresting someone who won't shut up. She bugs him for a while, he doesn't understand why she so easily got under his skin. She knows him, he doesn't remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? I wish I was doing Adam Brody. Keep in mind this fic will most likely be very serious, if not semi-funny at times.

"What's the 10-20 on the suspect?" Barry asked into the radio, glancing at Hunsaker as he waited for a response. "110th and Bellmont." The operator replied. "10-4." Barry responded, putting the radio back. "You really like those codes..." Hunsaker commented, he hadn't said much to Barry since his divorce. No one had, if they did he'd either get angry or upset. Barry didn't reply as he came up on Bellmont, passing 109th as he made it to 110th. He parked the car and got out, going to approach the suspect. 

Barry was walking up to her as he moved his arm back, flashing his badge. The woman turned briefly and looked at him, catching sight of the badge and she turned back, taking off. Barry groaned as he started running, he was glad he changed out of his boots rather than having to run in them and scuff them up. "Police!" Barry shouted as he pushed people out of his way, chasing after her. Hunsaker wasn't following, he assumed he didn't notice or was getting the car to chase the woman. The woman pushed her way into a crowd and Barry went and stood in the middle of it, turning as he looked around.

He caught sight of her climbing the fire escape, he went to chase her once more. He jumped over the hood of a car as it honked and stopped before him, he had to go fast. She was up two ladders already as Barry was climbing the first. "Stop!" Barry shouted, out of breath. The woman was moving slow too, but was still moving. Barry eventually caught her, slamming her onto the grate near the ladder. She groaned and clenched her jaw as Barry turned her on the ground, cuffing her quickly. "This is police brutality!' She told him angirly, having him pull her with him.

"You fled." Barry justified, bring her down the ladder quickly. He wasn't in the mood for games. He squinted slightly as he saw Hunsaker approaching in the car. "Do I know you?"

"Bite me." The woman replied, going to kick him before he moved. "I'd rather not." 

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, by the way. Elizabeth James, you're under arrest for the possesion of illegal narcotics, for selling alcohol to minors and for the murder of Tyler James." 

"Is that all you've got on me?" She questioned, a slight sneer on her face. Barry rolled his eyes and opened the back door of the car, shoving her in quickly. "Let's go." The brunette muttered as he got in himself, closing his door. "You don't have shit. I didn't kill my cousin, fuck-face." Elizabeth told him, shaking her head. The drive back to the station was silent after Barry radioed them back, telling them they had the suspect. "Are you divorced?" Elizabeth questioned. 

Barry glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. "On your left hand you have the imprint of a ring, but no ring." The woman told him, tilting her head. "So, either you're divorced or you twist off your wedding ring and hook-up with random chicks, hell, maybe even dudes."

He didn't reply as the woman smirked slightly, Hunsaker told her to shut up. "Did you not please her enough, huh? Was she gettin' it from another guy?" Barry clenched his jaw, he was drumming his fingers against the door as he tried to remain calm. "Could you imagine her being a lesbian? I'd go for that, imagine the fun that would be!" Elizabeth laughed, her smirk remaining.

"Or - Or! You weren't being pleased, you cheated or something - Did she cheat?"

"Can you shut up?" Barry asked, not turning to face her. "Make me." Elizabeth replied, a firm tone to her voice. "Anyway, if you weren't getting it good, we could pull over and I could show you a good time... If you let me go."

"Not happening." Hunsaker told her, turning down the road that held the station. "I wasn't asking you, dick." 

"What's your problem?" Barry snapped, turning to glare at her. "You are." Elizabeth informed, glaring back at him. "Look, dude. Barry, c'mon." Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know my name?"

"Uh... I guessed." Elizabeth lied, staring at him to evalute his next reply. "You're good at guessing - What's my name?" Hunsaker asked, glancing back at her as he parked. "Dick-face one, and Barry is now dick-face two."

Barry rolled his eyes and got out of the car, opening the back door to pull her with him. She was processed and was put in holding before questioning. "Can I get a phone call?" Elizabeth shouted. Jimmy Monroe walked past the holding cell with Paul Hodges as Hunsaker didn't reply, niether did Barry.

"Yeah, you get a phone call. What'd you do to piss those two off?" Jimmy questioned, unlocking the cell door to lead her to the payphone before giving her change. "Nothing." Elizabeth replied, dialing a number as Jimmy stood by to watch her, make sure she didn't run. "Hey, uh, bald guy - When does Barry over there usually take a lunch break?" 

"In thirty minutes." Jimmy replied, glancing over at Barry. "Yeah, can you deliver one-thousand red roses today in thirty minutes to the NYPD Station? It's like two blocks away from you... Oh, you just got a new shipment of roses in? Cool, can you also deliver about five hundred blue violets to the same place tomorrow? Yeah, there's a bull-pen type area with two detectives in it... They go to 'Barry Mangold'." Elizabeth waited for a reply as Jimmy approached her to put her back in the cell. She gave them a debit card number and sighed.

"Put one in his chair with a card that says 'two' in it, okay? No, it's not referring to shit." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's like thing one and thing two, just put it in there, yeah? But for tomorrow's card, put Barry the Bear - Okay? Yeah, yeah... Bye." Elizabeth replied, hanging up as she walked back to her holding cell. Jimmy went and pulled change out of Hunsaker's change cup to make up for the change he gave Elizabeth. Thirty minutes passed, and Barry announced he was going to go get some lunch, Hunsaker followed. It was only a few minutes after that three people started bringing in red roses by the dozens, causing a grin to break out onto Elizabeth's face. Jimmy and Paul watched, along with everyone else as the area where Barry and Hunsaker sat was filled with roses.

Soon there were one-thousand roses, and the flower people left. Jimmy watched as Hunsaker and Barry walked in, Barry had coffee in his hand, only to drop it as he set eye on all the flowers. "What the hell is this?" He shouted, Elizabeth snickered softly, everyone watched Barry frantically look for a card, finding it quickly. "Two - What does two mean? Who did this!?" He questioned, looking quickly around the room. Jimmy's eyes went to Elizabeth, and he mouthed "You?" and pointed at her. Elizabeth only smiled, not nodding or shaking her head. 

"Y'know what? I don't have time for this shit." Barry mumbled, going over to the holding cell. "We're going to interrogation." He pointed at Elizabeth and unlocked the door, clenching his jaw. "I'll deal with those things later." 

It was funny to watch him get angry, at least to Elizabeth, but she couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed that, he didn't recognize her nor did he recognize the prank. Maybe he would when the violets came.


	2. Violets Are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets more fed up with Barry, and he gets more fed up with her!

"So, what made you sell alcohol to minors?" Hunsaker questioned, staring at her with a slight smile as Barry stood behind the glass. 

"I didn't." Elizabeth spat, sitting in interrogation. "Just like I didn't posses drugs or kill my cousin." 

"We found the narcotics inside your bag, Ms. James, at the bus depot." Hunsaker replied, a condesending smile on his face. "You can't prove it was mine." Elizabeth replied. Hunsaker glanced back at the window and pulled her bag onto the table from the chair beside him, it was in a large evidence bag. "Your name tag was inside of it, along with your fake I.D."

"Wow, you caught me." Elizabeth mocked, throwing her hands in the air. "I had a little bit, though. And I know that all I have is a _Class A Misdemenor_ , my dad was a cop, I know. And the alcohol, they weren't minors. I have proof. So, you can bite me." Elizabaeth snapped, as Hunsaker sighed. "I'd rather not -" Before he continued, he put the bag back on the chair. "Why'd you kill your cousin?"

"I didn't fucking kill him!" Elizabeth shouted, standing up as she slammed her hands down on the table. Elizabeth watched the door open, Barry walking in. "Sit down." He ordered.

"Make me." She sneered, watching him walk around the table to grab her arms. He stared at her, dead in the eyes as she stared back. Hunsaker said he was going to get some coffee as they stared each other down. "What is your deal?" Barry asked, his hands still on her arms. "I don't have a deal." 

"You remind me of someone." He told her, leaning a bit closer to her. "If you place me, let me know. Until then, let me go." Barry sighed and nodded, letting go of her arms. Then, after a few hours of grilling her, and not having her speak, she was put back in holding. Elizabeth watched Barry work, Hunsaker left and told him to go home, in which he stated that it was far too empyty. Elizabeth sighed softly, her eyes locked on Barry as he signed a few things, moving from his desk only a few minutes at a time. She asked for water, he gave her it. She asked for food, her gave her it. 

She spent the night, sleeping there with a few other people who were let out after a while. She woke up to see Barry crouched in front of her, his tie dangling slightly. "Good morning."

"Go away." Elizabeth muttered, turning over on the bench. "Get up, you're gonna go get cleaned up in the restroom then we're gonna go eat and you're gonna tell me who did kill your cousin." 

 

xXxXx

"Who did it?"

"Some rich guy, I don't know his name. But, uh... Tyler would meet with him for a couple hours in the first week of each month. Tyler didn't come home after a while for his meetng this month with him, I called the police and refused to give details and with my 'history' they automatically assumed... You - You automatically assumed."

Barry stared at her as he finished the burger he had ordered, sipping his soda. "This is seriously bugging me, who are you?"

"You know me." Elizabeth shrugged. staring at him. "I know, but..." Barry's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. "Really? Yeah, I have some information myself."

xXxXx

When Barry and Elizabeth walked through the doors of the station, people were pointing and rushed to their desks. Barry furrowed his eyebrows and waked over to see a bunch of violets in his office space. Elizabeth curled her lips to prevent from smiling once more, watching him once again look for a card. She walked to stand by the holding cell and watched his eyebrows furrow more before his features relaxed. He looked up to train his eyes on her, shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't remember her at first but now he felt guilty. 

"Liz." He muttered, he couldn't believe he didn't recognize her name. He couldn't believe he didn't see _her_. He saw her now, he saw his good friend, he saw his old friend. He saw Liz - Lizzie James. Not an alcohol server, not a drug possessor, and certainly not a killer. Barry saw the girl he'd expiermented with, the girl he'd been comfortable with. She had grown to be a woman, he hadn't seen her in years - over ten. And it was just... weird. 

Hunsaker went to lock her up again before Barry yelled at him to stop. "We need to talk - privately."


End file.
